Love Wisps
by Jinxia
Summary: What would happen if you're late to Auron's class? And worse, have Seymour as an authority? Find out in this little tale of Yuna & Tidus. (YunisAurikkuLukkaShelatta)
1. Prologue

 Disclaimer: FFX and its characters are copyrighted Squaresoft. I don't own any of them, nor do I have money to buy them, so.... DON'T SUE ME!

Warnings: AU, OOCness, Yunis, Lukka, Aurikku, Shelatta, school craziness, WAFF, swearing

Author note: **This was formerly posted under my old name, Chibi (forcibly changed to Chibi2).** I figured that a revision should be done on this baby, since I did find some flawed compositions… Although the original version would still be largely retained. So please do not accuse me of 'stealing' what is mine from the beginning. And when I first wrote it… There was no FFX-2, so anything connected to it will be scratched from this story.

---------------------------------------------

Love Wisps 

- Prologue -

By: Maria

---------------------------------------------

"Tidus!! Wait for me!!" yelled Yuna. She was gasping through her lips and the school was still quite far.

"C'mon Yuna, we don't have forever! Sir Auron is gonna kill us!" Tidus answered hastily. Yuna took a fleeting second to note that he was still breathing normally. Years of Blitzball practice did forge him to be one of the best athletes at school.

It was a brilliant morning. The sun shone brightly, and the roaring laughter of kindergarteners could be heard from the passing buses. The air was fresh, and the breeze was calmly soothing. 

Well, everything seems to be calm except for the two teenagers, Yuna and Tidus, who were apparently late for school. The both ran like there was no tomorrow, for being late in Sir Auron's class meaning HELL.

------------------

"Shelinda," a deep loud voice echoing through the classroom. Sir Auron was checking the list. He didn't look very pleased since some of the students were missing, right under his nose.

"Here sir," the girl answered. She was Shelinda, a bright student who always wears green clothes, with assortment of a funny-looking hat that covered her chestnut locks. She was clever, tying with Gatta who'd always been the school's smartest kid. Still, she needed to learn more.

"Rikku," the deep voice echoed again. This time followed by a little sigh.

"I'm here 'honey'" a cute little voice echoing back, driving roaring laughs from her classmates.

Rikku, the hyperactive girl from the Al Bhed tribe was sitting next to Shelinda. She wore clothes from something that looks like leather. Her golden hair was tied up with two little braids at the nape. She was the most famous girl among the teachers, mainly because of her blatant feelings towards Sir Auron, the greatest history teacher Yevon High had seen.

"Gatta," Sir Auron continued with the list, ignoring the laughter he received. Rikku pouted, and silently whispering to Shelinda, "I bet his face is beet red now. Too bad the collar hid it."

"Here, sir." A boy from the front row answered. Gatta, his name, was the smartest kid in the school. His brother was Luzzu, an army officer in Spira. Gatta determined to be strong like his brother, whom he idolised so much.

"Clasko."

"H-h-here sir!" The young lad literally jumped from his thoughts. Clasko, he was Lucil, the Chocobo trainer's, cousin. His father was a successful Chocobo breeder in Spira. The kid who always knew what to do with Chocobo's, from their gestures, from their chirps, and the way their eyes look at you. He really was a qualified breeder, but sometimes, he brought his chocobo problem to the class, which is not a really smart idea......

Auron just shook his head, knowing very well about the class' behavior. That's it, until his list arrived at the name of the most-annoying -blitzball-player he'd ever seen in all of his life.

"Tidus," he asked again. This time, the reward was total silent. 

"Tidus," he repeated. Still silent. He was beginning to fume.

"TIDUS!" he yelled, but still, the answer was silent.

_"Oh well, I guess that little rat is late for the 16th time this month."_

Just as Auron wanted to put Tidus as absent, sounds of hurried footsteps could be heard from the corridor outside. Two exhausted figures appeared in the doorway, panting harshly.....

------

To be continued......... 

----

Hehe, I stopped there for a while ^___^ I bet you can't wait for Auron's punishment XD. Everyone else will be introduced at the next chapter. (just wait for Yunalesca, Seymour, Mika and the rest) ;)


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them yadda yadda yadda.... (you know the rest)

Notes: The mushy stuff is nearing, but not quite ;) (I'm cruel eh?) 

Warning: Auron is a meanie!

On with the story!

---------------------------------------------

Love Wisps 

- Revelations  -

By: Maria aka Chibi

---------------------------------------------

"Huff huff huff..." The two youngsters who just abruptly stopped at the door were panting. Their heads down and the girl was leaning against the door.

The class was silent. All eyes were averted to the door, and back again to Sir Auron, who was trying his best to keep cool. The couple on the door silently walked in, both of them gulping hard when they saw Auron's face. 

_Shit..._

Minutes passed by but no one had dared to say anything, knowing that the history teacher was just ready to take out his Masamune and chopped off anyone who dared to talk.

Tidus, as dumb as ever, started to talk.

"Umm......Good morning..." _Gulp...._

Auron didn't seem to notice him, his eye fell on Yuna who was flushing pink, and back again to Tidus. With a deep breath, something that everyone was scared of came full force in the small classroom.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!???" He yelled out loud while waving his Masamune, everyone ducked under the table, Yuna hid behind Tidus, the whiteboard rattled on its screws, The birds immediately shot out from the maple tree outside, Tidus's hair was blown back by the force of his scream.

"THIS IS THE 16th TIME YOU'RE LATE IN MY HISTORY CLASS!! YOU SHOULD BE AT LEAST ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!!!" Tidus covered his head with both his hands, trying to save his ears, his neck, and his hair. The whiteboard rattled once more and an accompanying thud of something heavy falling could be heard from the next class.

Puffing, Auron shifted his gaze to Yuna.

"And you too young lady. Your dad wouldn't be *pleased* if he knows you are late together with this little je..." Auron trailed off when he saw who was standing on the doorway. A lady, scantily dressed in green bikini stood there. Her light purple hair shimmering like amethyst from the morning sun.

"Lady Yunalesca..." He stated, this time, it's his turn to gulp hard.

"I didn't interrupt you, did I?" Yunalesca asked sarcastically, her lips quirked up. She was the Yevon High principal. Everyone is scared at her, including the bravest teacher Auron. Rumor said that she defeated him, but the no one knew the truth. But then again her body could kill any man, that much Tidus was willing to admit.

"Oh no my lady, I was just thinking about giving them proper detention." Auron pointed at the couple. His mind was racing to get appropriate detentions for them. The one that would be approved by Yunalesca, and chopping their head of with Banishing Blade wasn't an option. 

"I see..." She looked at Tidus. "You are not any difference from your father young man. I still remember when I was just a teacher here. That particular Jecht was absent almost everyday, drunk in class, constantly kicking Auron's balls..."

Auron's eye grew wide. His mouth open into a big O, and everyone who realized what the principal said was exploding with laughter, including Rikku. This was surely a new amusing fact to tease her sweetheart with.

"Ahahahahahahahaha....hahah....hahahahahaha....!!!" Everyone laughed. Auron's face changed to thousands shades of red.

"Ahem..." Yunalesca cleared her throat. She loved to be a meanie, but still, she's "The Lady".

"And for you young lady, you can do better job than to follow this not-so-good lad over here." She said pointing at Tidus while looking at Yuna, who was blushing madly.

Auron, who had just recovered from the embarrassing revelation, asked slowly. "Lady Yunalesca, may I ask why you've come here?"

"Oh, I need to speak with Rikku for a while, she's in this class isn't she?"

"Oh yes. She'd gladly go with you." Auron turned his head to Rikku, and smirk evilly.

_Finally I'd get peace for once..._

Rikku pouted again. _Not fair! Why do I have to go out when I'm having the perfect view?_

She walked from her seat and whispered, "I'll see you later, honey..." Auron blushed, and after both women walked out and closed the door, the class began laughing again. 

"SILENCE!!!!!!" The 35-year old living (dead?) legend exploded. The class quickly plastered their mouths shut. None spoke until Shelinda naively asked.

"So Sir Auron, ummm, what detentions will you give them?" 

The particular teacher smiled evilly under his collar. If he couldn't punish with physical torture, then, he just need to use his brain.

"Tidus, because this is the 16th time you are late, I'd gladly send you to the Vice-principal room." He smirked evilly again. His glasses glinting from the classroom light. A picture coming straight from a psycho-novel.

Tidus who clutched his stomach from laughing hard, abruptly stopped. His eyes bulging out.

"NONONONONO!!!!!!! I don't want to go and sit there with that blue-headed porcupine!!!!" He angrily yelled. Their famous fight for Yuna had been a long-time subject for chatting. And Tidus, he grew famous because he had the better chance. Too bad Yuna didn't seem to care about it… Yet.

"And who are you calling a porcupine?" A sarcastic voice appeared again from the doorway. This time, an irritated-looking blue-haired half-Guado appeared. His long claws waving in the air. Tidus sweat dropped on the spot.

_Gulp..._

"Tidus, you can go with him now." Command Auron.

"NONONONONONONO....." Suddenly Tidus' yelling stopped, someone had cast Silence on him. Everyone laughed again.

"Okay Mr. Silent, you can go to my office now. Thank you Sir Auron." Seymour plastered a satisfied smirk. He would certainly enjoy today's work. With that, both of them walked out. Tidus was still grumbling...without sound...

"And for you Yuna, I think you can stay for one hour in Ms. Dona's office." He smirked again. 

_Being a teacher has a certain advantages... hehehe..._

"Ms....Dona?" _Gulp... _Yuna never likes her, nor did she like Yuna. The sarcastic queen was always a pain in the ass for everyone who took summoning lesson.

"You heard me right miss Yuna, now, go to her and be a nice young lady."

Yuna, fighting the urge to cast Thundaga on Auron, grumpily walked out. _Damn, I should have got up earlier today....._

---------------

Few minutes ticked by. Auron had started to teach lesson again, despite of the embarrassing interruption from the principal, and the helping arrival from the vice-principal. Finally the bell rang, the first horrible but hilarious period had passed, and the next one was the most favorite lesson of all the time.

Blitzball.

----------

To be continued............

----------

Cliffhanger?? Hehehe ^______^

The next chapter will be about blitzball, and this is where the pace picks up. Hopefully I haven't bore you guys out of your mind, ne? :)


End file.
